Fallen Haven
by CatLover90
Summary: Nine years ago Kip lost his family to a group of Demons called the Davorin Corp and Jack saved him. He was raised by him along with a pair of twins. In school he meets and makes friends who all have something against the Corp. Will they take them down or will they die trying?
_**This is a story that my friend and I came up with... all the characters are our own in this story. I hope you like it**_

* * *

 **Chapter one: Loss**

It was a nice cool fall night as a family of three sat down at the table to eat their family dinner. They were talking about how work was and how school was going for the youngest member of the family. The father would crack a few jokes that he heard at work, only the clean ones, can't have their son hearing anything he shouldn't. Their boy had just turned eight a few weeks ago, he was a miracle child since the wife was told she couldn't bare any children. She was so surprised when she found out that she broke down crying and her husband didn't know what was going on with her. When she told him the news he cried along with her and embraced her in a tight hug. During the pregnancy she had a few extra appointments just to make sure everything was going well and she was healthy along with the baby. Nine months later their son was born very healthy and there was no compilations for the wife.

A knock at the door interrupted their meal. The father got up from his chair to go answer it. The Mother stole one of her son's carrots from his plate, the son smiled as he tried to get it back from her. She played keeps with it until he gave her his cute puppy dog eyes. There was no way she could resist his big rare light purple eyes. He opened his mouth wide as she brought the carrot closer to his mouth.

"Good-evening Mr. Summers." Came a voice front the front door.

The mother quietly placed the fork down on the table and got out of her chair grabbing her son's wrist to get him to follow her. She knew the voice at the door and that wasn't a good thing that they were here. She moved the trash can away from the wall as quietly as she could then removed the false wall that was there. A very narrow hallway could be seen and it lead to a flight of stairs going down to the panic room the father built in times like these. She held him gently by the arms to look her son in the eye.

"Kip, dear, I need you to go down to the panic room for a while." She whispered. He gave her a confused look. The mother just smiled at her son and rubbed his cute little chubby cheek. "Its okay sweetie. I need you to bed very quiet and don't make a sound no matter what you hear, alright?" He gave her a nod. She kissed his forehead then turned towards the hall. "Good boy."

"Where is it, Mr. Summers." Asked the same voice from before.

"I don't know." Came the father's voice.

Kip didn't looked back when he heard this father, he just wanted down the hall. Once he was down the stairs the mother put back the false wall and the trash can too. She had just enough time as foot steps neared her. She stood fully and turned around to see an older gentlemen in a gray suit and top hat with a few younger people right behind him. The father ran into the kitchen to be by his wife's side. The other man smiled taking a step closer to the couple.

"I know you have it." The old man took off his hat. "I want it back."

The wife looked up at her husband who was gritting his teeth in anger. She placed a hand on his arm as a silent 'what's-going-on' but she received no answer as he took a deep breath to clear his mind. He didn't want to say anything that will get them hurt or in any kind of trouble. He moved his wife so she was now standing behind him, to protect her if anything were to happen.

"I told you I don't have it and I don't like how you just let yourself into my house." He placed a hand on his chest. "This is my house. You can't just bar-" He was cut off by a hand to his throat and a wall to his back. He grunted in pain as the wife let out a frightened shriek.

"Patrick!" The wife called out.

"I don't care who's house this is and what their policies are, you have something of mine and I want it back." The old man leaned in closer to Patrick's face. "We caught you on the security camera leaving with it."

/

Outside a lone figure was walking through a little wooden area in the suburban neighborhood to find traces of deer to hunt. They needed to find something for their family since they ran out of money for food. A strong gust of wind came by carrying a dark aura that sent shivers down the loner's spine and sending some birds away. They looked to the direction the wind was coming from to see a brick home a few yards away. The shivers got worse by looking at it, something bad was happening and he didn't like it.

They slowly made their way towards it even if it meant he could get caught up in the mess. As they closed in they could see a man being held up by his throat and a very frightened looking woman. They walked faster now, the people looked like they needed some help and he was the kind of person to help others in need. Ten yards away from the house he was stopped by something blocking his path. He placed his hand on the invisible barrier. They 'tsked' this would be difficult to break through.

/

Down in the panic room Kip watched what was going on in the kitchen from the monitor that was down there. His dad had put camera in all the rooms of the house along with mics just in case something were to happen there would be evidence. The little boy heard what was being said but he really had to pay close attention because the sound was quite low. Kip placed his hands over his mouth so a sound wouldn't come out to alert others to his location.

The poor kid didn't understand what was going on nor what the adults were talking about. He just hoped these people wouldn't hurt his family and leave soon. All Kip wanted was to be with his parents cuddled up in the couch watching T.V before getting a bed time story read to him before going to sleep.

/

"If you don't tell me where it is..." Two people went up to the wife to hold her in place, she fought hard against them to get free but stopped when one held a knife up. He started to gently rubbed it across her body. "We'll torture her til you speak."

Patrick once again gritted his teeth in anger, he didn't want his wife to get involved in this. She had no part in what he did at work, the only thing she was apart of was seeing the thing he stole when he brought it home. Does that really make it okay to put her in this position to get hurt or killed over it. Looking to his wife he was planning on telling them the truth but the look on her face told him he shouldn't. He cocked an eyebrow at this. She looked so calm but scared at the same time. She knew that it was important not to tell them and that they couldn't get their hands on it no matter what.

"Patrick, it alright." She gave him a weak teary eyed smile.

Patrick turned back to the man with determination on his face after he had times to think it over. He knew and hated it to see and have so much pain in his heart once they started to torture his beloved. It was for the best. "I don't know where it is."

The old man let out a sigh then gave a nod to the man holding the knife. The guy swiftly slashed her from the middle of her chest to her right shoulder. A cry left the wife's mouth, she placed a hand to the cut to try and stop the bleeding but it was hard to do with them holding up her upper arms. Blood dripped through her fingers, it wasn't a whole lot to bleed out. Patrick tried to push the old man away from him to be with his wife but with no luck.

"Sarah!" Patrick shouted. It was much harder to see this happen and he couldn't have a poker face in this time.

Sarah looked up at her husband with that same weak smile from before with a hint of pain. "I'm...I'm fine."

The old man threw Patrick to the floor and he took a seat at one of the empty chairs at the dinning table. He eyed the plates, notice a third plate, there was chicken and rice with a side of peas and carrots. He flicked one of the peas off the plate as he thought about what to do. He knew Patrick wouldn't say anything unless he they took drastic measured, if that meant killing his wife then so it. He looked over to the other two men that was there giving them a nod. They stepped aside to let a very young looking lady walk forward. The old man pointed over to Sarah and the young lady understood what she needed to do.

She swung her arm back then quickly threw it down to cause a crescent pressured air to come forth, to cut anything in its path. It didn't reach it target however it did hit Patrick as he jumped up in its path cutting off his lift arm. Sarah screamed in terror as tears now flowed down her cheeks. Patrick fell to the floor in agony, blood spurting out from the wound. He manged to rip off his sleeve to tie it just above the wound to stop the bleeding. He got it as tight as he could.

/

Outside the lone figure was doing any and everything in their power to break the barrier that was preventing him to help these people. Punching and kicking didn't do anything to it so they summoned forth their black and white fire magic. They threw a few fire balls at it but it still didn't crack. They concentrated all their power into one attack and released it at the barrier. Not even a scratch was on it. Who ever put this up was much stronger than they were and no matter how many times they attacked it it wouldn't break.

They needed to find some way to break it or get into it to save the people before they get killed. Screams reached their ears, stopping for a moment to see what had happened. The man had just had his arm cut off. A growl left their mouth this was getting very bad now. This new determination fueled him as they summoned the fire around his fists and punched it in one area. Perhaps if they put their attacks to one area small area it would crack.

/

"My, my you are trying to bed the hero I see." The old man chucked out. "Its not going to work unless you tell me where it is. This is your last chance or we will kill her."

Patrick was on the floor panting from the pain and blood loss. He just started at the pool of blood that was next to him. He couldn't believe this was happening to them but deep down he knew that this would happen someday but not this soon. He figured they could get away before they came looking for it. He did know what he did was right because of they used it they would kill so many innocent people and he just couldn't have that. He didn't want any part of it, thats not why he made it. It was meant to help people, not harm them. Patrick slowly looked up to his crying wife, he hated this for her and their son. She should of hidden too along with their son, but deep down he knew that wouldn't work. They would as questions as to where she was and in the process discover their son.

Sarah tried to wipe the tears from her face as she mouth out 'I love you'. Patrick closed his eyes knowing what was going their her mind because it was going through his. The secret of the device must be taken to the grave so they could never get their nasty hands on it. He opened his eyes, looking to his wife and mouthed that he loved her too then looked over to the old man. A wicked smile came to his face.

"Fuck you!"

The young lady slashed at Sarah once more, this time hitting her and cutting her in half. Their was no pain only darkness as the lower half of her body and organs hit the floor. The men dropped her upper half to the ground and walked away. Patrick eye's widen as he looked at his wife in horror. Blood and organs was all around her lifeless body. So much regret ran through his mind, if only he had never made the stupid thing. He summoned all of his strength to crawl over to her body. Tears fell from his eyes as he neared her. He placed his forehead onto hers. He whispered he was sorry over and over again as tears fell hard from his eyes.

Little splashes of foot steps made their way closer to Patrick. Patrick ignored them. A hand was placed on his should to help balance them as they got closer to his ear.

"Tell me where he is, where is your son?" The old man hissed. Patrick's eyes widen once more, how did he know about their son? He has never told anyone and always made sure he was never seen when leaving the house. Then realization hit him, there was an extra plate at the table. "Yes I know all about him and I know you put it in him. So tell me where he is or we will hunt him down and kill him in front of you." He pulled away with a wicked smile on his face.

Patrick stood up with some difficulty and swung at the old man but before he made contact he was shot through the head by what seemed to be lighting. He fell to the ground rather hard, still alive but barely. The old man laughed as he kicked Patrick's hurt hard enough to break it.

"I-I w-wont te-tell yo-u. I re-rath-er d-d-die." He struggled to speak, the shot to the head really messed him up.

The old man's face turned into a frown. "Then die."

The young lady stabbed him through his heart.

/

Kip bit his hand so hard to not scream out, that it was bleeding, when he saw his parents being killed. Tears mixed with blood as they ran down his hand. He couldn't believe it his parents were dead. They were dead. He fell down against the wall behind him and slide down to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest. What was he going to do now? Were they going to find him down here? Were they going to kill him too? All these thoughts were running through his head that it made him start to shake really bad and bit down harder on his hand. He closed his eyes trying to block everything out.

"...Find him...kill him...lets go." The old man's voice came over the speaker followed by the sound of foot steps.

Kip removed his hand from his mouth and placed both of them on his head and he grabbed his reddish brown hair tightly. He prayed that they wouldn't fine him. He wouldn't be able to do anything against them after they what they did to his parents. Tears flowed down harder and his eyes closed tightly not at the though of being found by them.

/

The barrier suddenly vanished. The figure looked on confused but then realized the ones who made it must have left. They ran towards the house as they got closer they could smell and see blood everywhere. They busted open the back door to see the remains of the couple. Their eyes widen in shock at the site. No normal human or esper could do this, this had to bed the work of something else. They sniffed the air to see if they could pick out any other smells. The scent of demons, they've smelled this exact same scent so many years ago.

They were about to follow the scent until the sound of whimpering reached their ears. Turning their head to the where the sound was coming from, they were surprised to see a wall there. They walked over to it and gave it a little tap. It sounded hallow. They tore open the wall not bothering to find away to open it. A gasp was heard. They slowly moved their way down the hall and stairs. A door greeted them, they opened it up quietly and slowly. A rustling came from the right of the room. Their eyes wondered over to see a young boy laying down in the fetal position on the floor.

They hesitantly made their way over to the child but all the child did was made himself smaller. They stopped moving and crouched down to look less frighting.

"Hey its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." They said in a calm smooth voice. "I promise I'm not one of them. I was trying to get here to help your family."

The child felt like he could some how trust this person but he was too scared and in shock to even move a muscle. The person inched their was closer to the boy til he was arms length away. They reached out and gently brushed their fingers along the kids arm. There was no response that wasn't good a sign. They saw blood around the boys mouth and hand. They pulled out a small scarf from his pocket to wrap his hand up until they could clean it properly. With the back of their sleeve they wipe away the blood from the kids mouth.

"My name is Jack, Jack Burgs. I'm sorry about what happened, I truly am. If only I was stronger I could of broken the barrier to save them." Jack said sitting across the the boy to give the kid some space. Jack looked down, he hated that he wasn't able to do anything to help but he knew he wasn't going to let this kid die here. "I wasn't able to save them but I can save you, that is if you want me too."

There was a silence that fell between them. Jack bent his legs up so he could rest his arms on them. He closed his eyes as he thought about what had happened, these were diffidently the same people he ran into years ago,they just wouldn't stop. Kip looked up over to the man who claims he wanted to save him. He did seem like he was being honest with him but he could see that he wasn't human just like the ones who killed his parents. Again something was telling him that he could trust this one. The boy slowly sat up on his knees, looking down at his hand. It was still bleeding but not as bad was as it was. He wanted to thank the other so he crawled his way over to Jack.

Kip stopped crawling when he reached the other's legs and he lightly tackled the nice demon into a hug. He buried his face in Jack's stomach. Jack jumped at the sudden contact, he wasn't expecting the boy to come around so fast. He looked down at Kip who started to cry once more, he placed his hands on the boy's back to comfort him. Kip wrapped his arms tighter around the other.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much." Kip cried his thanks. He was going to live and this demon didn't want to kill him.

They stayed like that for a while til Kip calmed down. Once his tears were dried up he lifted his head up to look at Jack. The demon gave him a smile and patted the top of Kip's head. Kip just shook his head to get the hand off his head, he always hated being patted on the head.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked as he went to stand up bringing the boy with him. Kip nodded letting go of the demon. "Alright stand back for a second and please don't be scared."

Kip took a few steps back as he nodded his head yet again. Suddenly Jack was engulfed into black and white flames, Kip had to look away from the blinding light. Soon the room was once again in this darkened state, the monitors giving off a faint glow. Kip looked back over to Jack but didn't seem him but a black and white medium size fox with light blue eyes. The fox took a step towards Kip giving off a friendly vibe.

"Its okay. We can get out of here fast this way. Get on my back." Jack said as he poked Kip with his nose. Kip cocked his head to the side wondering how the fox was talking to him with out moving his mouth. "I can project my thoughts to you in this form, hurry up and get on. I'm gonna need you to bury your face in my fur once we leave this room." Jack looked down in saddness.

Kip climbed up onto Jack's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and buried his face there too. Jack's fur felt so silky smooth, Kip loved it and rubbed his back and forth in it. What sounded like a chuckle reached his ears before Jack took off out of the room. Once he was in the narrow hall way he walked slower because he didn't want to end up throwing Kip against the wall.

Out into the kitchen Jack went out of it as fast as he could, he didn't want to see much of the scene or have Kip see anymore than he has. They traveled for seemed like a very long time until they reached a small house in the woods near a small creek. On the way to the house Jack asked Kip some questions like what his name was and how old he was. He was sad to know that he was so young and had to witness his family being killed in front of his eyes. Jack had seen his mother die too but it was nothing like what happened to Kip's parents.

Jack explained to Kip that he was a fox demon and that he saved a pair of twin demons that were being experimented on and that they too were good demons as well. He did warn Kip that it will take some time for them to trust and like him but will hit it off once they got to know each other. Kip just smiled at that.

At the door Kip hopped off of Jack's back as he turned back into his human form. Jack grabbed hold of Kip's hand as he opened up the door. The twins that Jack talked about looked over the couch to see who had walked in. They looked unamused or have any kind of emotion on their faces, but then their faces lit up once they realized it was Jack at the door. Kip hid behind the man as the twins got off the couch to greet him.

"Hey, I brought someone to stay with us. His name is Kip." Jack smiled moving away to revel the shy boy.


End file.
